


T H A N K U || WOOSAN

by Ateez241018



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Children, Choi San is Whipped, Established Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Pups, Romantic Fluff, Seongjoong too I guess?, Smut, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Woosan are soulmates fight me, chapters are really short i'm sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018
Summary: ❝ꜱᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏᴏʏᴏᴜɴɢ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟ ꜱᴛᴀɢᴇ; ᴍᴀᴛɪɴɢ. ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴀᴡᴀɪᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ? ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʙᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴀꜱ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇᴍ? ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ᴜ.❞˜"*°•.˜"*°• Started: 22.02.2021.Published: 22.02.2021.Completed: ━                •°*"˜.•°*"˜
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	1. ONE

San knew one day he was going to regret living in the pack house.

Especially when he's going to have a mate and children one day.

He turns around on their shared bed, snuggling into the Omegas back as the younger sleeps soundly, soft snores escaping his mouth. 

He leaves a soft kiss on the youngers cheek, gently playing with the dark lavander locks of his lover. San then slowly gets up from the bed to not disturb the sleeping Omega and walks to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to get rid of the evidence from last night and putting in fresh clothes. 

He walks back to the bed, leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on the youngers forehead. "Sannie." 

"Hm?" 

"Love you." Wooyoung's voice is muffled but San — thanks to his wolf hearing — can hear him quite clearly. "Love you too, Young-ah."

They both giggle at how cheesy they are. San pulls the comforter over the younger, tucking him in and leaving soft kisses over his face. Wooyoung laughs and lets him, wrapping his arms around San's neck and bringing the Alpha closer. San lets him and tucks his head into Wooyoung's neck, he presses a kiss on the spot where a mating mark would be and starts scenting the younger. 

**"San."**

**"Yes, baby?"**

**"Can I — Can I ride your thigh?"**

San laughs at the Omegas shyness and nods, setting his leg between Wooyoung's spread legs and letting the younger grind against the covered flesh. 

Wooyoung lets out small mewls as he picks up his pace, his fingers digging into San's nape and pulling on the locks a little. San grunts lowly, leaning down and sucking hickeys over Wooyoung's neck and jaw. 

Wooyoung's body tenses then, his orgasm crashing over him like waves. San chuckles and presses a kiss on the tip of the youngers nose, telling him to clean up and that he'll wait for him downstairs with breakfast. 

Wooyoung nods and gets up then, watching the Alpha leave their shared room and head downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Morning Sannie." 

"Morning Hwa." 

San goes to the older Omega and presses a kiss on his cheek, the older humming at the physical affection and continuing to eat his breakfast. 

"Where's Joong?" San asks as he takes plates from a cupboard and starts setting food on them. 

"Still sleeping last time I checked." 

"Had fun last night?" A blush falls over Seonghwa's cheeks. 

"Yeah. It was nice. Refreshing too." 

"I'm glad then." He sits down across the older male, setting his and Wooyoung's plates down on the kitchen island. 

"What about you and Wooyoung?" 

A small blush creeps on San's cheeks. "We had fun too."

Seonghwa laughs and nods. Soon Hongjoong joins them in breakfast, the Alpha still sleepy and dazed. "Morning to you too."

Hongjoong scrunches his nose and pouts, taking his plate and sitting down next to his mate and Luna. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa are the Head Alpha and Luna of Serenity Pack. The pack was established three years ago when it was just the two of them. As their pack grew stronger and larger other packs have tried to take their claim over them but with Hongjoong's stubbornness and need to protect his family he won every time. 

Seonghwa supported him through the whole thing, the Omega also fought with him to protect their family. 

The two mates were feared by every pack that stumbled into their territory. Even their parents. 

San and Wooyoung joined them a year ago after they were found in a abandoned facility that used to keep Alphas and Omegas as breeders, the two being apart of it since they were born. It was also how their love story started but we'll get into that later. 

Seonghwa chuckles lightly, shaking his head in amusement as his mate eats next to him. 

Wooyoung joins them a few minutes later, the Omega clad in a soft purple sweater (that belonged to San apparently) and sweatpants, his feet also clad in fluffy socks. 

San raises his head up and looks at his lover, the younger going to him and nuzzling into his neck. He laughs and lets him, pulling Wooyoung onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. Wooyoung happily lets him and snuggles into his chest, letting the Alpha feed him. 

The four of them eat in comfortable silence, Wooyoung occasionally letting out happy purrs as San plays with his dark lavender locks. The oldest two have finished eating, Hongjoong taking their plates and washing them as Seonghwa walks back upstairs to their room. 

San finishes feeding Wooyoung, the Omega pouting as the Alpha gets up from his seat and takes the plates to wash them. Once he's finished he dries them off and places them back in the cupboards. 

"There, anything you want to do?" 

"Garden?" 

San chuckles and nods, taking Wooyoung's hand in his and walking with him to the large garden that Seonghwa personally himself transformed.

The couple walk into the large clearing filled with pretty shades of green and yellows, passing by a middle sized pound filled with crystal blue water.

They walk up to a large tree and sit under it, Wooyoung now laying down on his stomach in his wolf form, his black coat shining from the small peaks from the sun that was hiding behind patches of leaves.

San lets him, laying down on his back on Wooyoung's side, the Omega happily letting him and swaying his tail. His tail wraps around San's thin wrist, his fur tickling San's golden skin.

Wooyoung snorts and shakes his head, laying his head down on his front paws and closing his eyes, his tail removing from San's wrist and resting on his hip and thigh. San reaches out his hand, gently running his fingers through the shiny black fur of his lover.

Wooyoung lets out happy purrs, deep rumbles vibrating in his chest from the small affection. San chuckles and shakes his head, patting his head softly and letting the younger sleep. 

They stay in the same position for a while, Wooyoung switching to lay down on his side and San leaning on his stomach, Wooyoung's tail also wrapping around his wrist again. 

Hongjoong later comes to find them, their limbs tangled on the soft grass and sleeping peacefully. He shakes their shoulders, telling them to come inside because he and Seonghwa have a announcement to make. 

The two sleepily nod, yawning and stretching. Hongjoong leaves them like that, going back inside to his mate who's fidgeting nervously in his seat. "It's okay, Hwa." 

Seonghwa looks at him and nods, his legs bouncing from nervousness. Hongjoong sits down next to him and takes his hand, kissing his knuckles softly and tracing the skin softly. 

The rest of their pack soon walk into the living room as well, each couple sitting close to each other. 

Hongjoong squeezes Seonghwa's hand gently, linking their fingers together and pressing another kiss onto his knuckles. "We have a important announcement to make." 

The pack stays silent, nodding their heads. Seonghwa takes a deep breath, finally letting out the words out of his mouth. "I'm pregnant." 

Silence. 

After a few seconds of silence Wooyoung gets up from San's lap and goes to the older Omega, bugging him tightly and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations." 

"How far are you?" Yeosang asks from Jongho's lap, the couple comfortably leaning on each other despite their awkward (a bit) position. 

"A month." 

"That far?" 

Seonghwa nods. "It explains why I'm so tired, have weird cravings and not sleeping properly."

"He's been nesting a lot too." Hongjoong adds besides him, gently stroking his mates cheek. 

"I would ask if I can see your nest, but knowing how protective Alphas are when their Omega is pregnant? Not happening, I value my life." Yeosang says. 

The pack laughs at Omegas humor, the room lighting up instantly. 

"So....... Barbeque?" 

Hongjoong turns his head towards San and nods. "Yeah. Later though. I have a few meetings to attend to." 

San nods, letting his Omega sit back on his lap and nuzzle into his neck, licking at the scenting glad. He holds in a moan, digging his fingers into Wooyoung's hips. The younger laughs, squirming a little and pecking his cheek softly. 

"Naughty Omega." San growls playfully, eyes narrowing and glaring deep into Wooyoung's soul. The younger gets up from his lap quickly, almost stumbling on the carpet and running upstairs back to their room. 

San lets him and watches him go first, a laugh escaping his mouth as he gets up from the couch and follows the younger, taking his time to reach their shared bedroom. 

"Young-ah?" 

Silence. 

"Woo-ah, baby....."

Silence. Again. 

**"Omega."**

A whimper. 

_Got him._

San chuckles, silently creeping into their room and closing the door behind him, locking it and walking across the room to his Omega. 

**"Turn around."**

Wooyoung obediently obeys, turning around and waiting patiently. 

San's arms sneak around his hips, slender fingers playfully sliding across the covered flesh. He nips at his earlobe, his front pressed against Wooyoung's behind. 

**"Explain your behavior pup."**

**"W-Wanted to tease you a little."**

Wooyoung squirms under San's intense gaze, the Alpha raising a slit eyebrow and his fingers now dangerously wrapping around Wooyoung's throat, his nails making small crescents into the soft flesh. 

**"Did you now?"**

**"Y-Yes."**

**"It wasn't very nice baby. You wanted to embarrass me in front of our friends, didn't you, hm?"**

**"N-No."**

**"Then?"**

**"C-Can I show you why?"**

**"Go ahead pup."**

Later, when they're laying down in their bed, Wooyoung's limbs tangled with San's as the Alpha scents him, nipping and kissing the spot where the mating mark would be. 

Wooyoung shifts in his sleep (he's half asleep), wrapping his arms around San's neck and playing with the black/purple locks."Woo, baby..." 

Wooyoung hums, leaning his head back as San began to lick stripes over his neck, the Alpha's fingers gently rubbing his hips. He tiredly lifts his hips up, allowing San to slip his cock back inside, the Alpha grunting at the tightness and pulling him closer to his body. 

"Feeling okay, _Mon lune?"_

Wooyoung nods sleepily, nuzzling his head into San's chest like a kitten."Mhm, just....sleepy."

"Sleep then." 

"But the barbeque-" 

"Hongjoong will understand if we don't show up." San reminds him gently. "He said it's unnecessary and it's okay if we don't show up. He'll put the leftovers in the fridge." 

"Okay, but I still bad." 

"Woo, baby. It's okay. Hongjoong understands. Now go and sleep."

"Saaaaaan-ah."

**"Sleep."**

Wooyoung scrunches his nose, shifting around so his body is on top of San, the Alpha grunting a little from the sudden weight and wrapping his arms around his waist securely. San takes the blanket shoved aside and pulls it on top of them, the two snuggling as close as possible. 

San lets Wooyoung sleep, resting his head on the fluffy pillow and closing his eyes, his body feeling heavy and hot (not because of Wooyoung laying on top of him). 

_Oh fuck, it can't be. We're fucked._


	2. TWO

**Warnings: San in rut, possessive San since ya'll know he's a Alpha, Woosan are horny (what is new), smut, marking, mating (finally), Woosan are whipped, they're so fucking soft, STREAM FIREWORKS**

San, over the course of few days, began to realize the reason why he's hot and horny all the damn time.

He was in rut.

Him and Wooyoung discussed his rut, the Omega keeping track of it since his heat is close as well.

**"W-Woo—"**

Wooyoung quickly goes to him, cupping his face and gently kissing him. His cool hands are a blessing on San's hot skin, the Alpha whining a little in discomfort.

"It's okay, it's okay Sannie. I'm here." Wooyoung is a literal blessing San couldn't believe it.

"I need—"

Wooyoung quickly gets rids of his clothes and tosses them on the floor, getting on top of the older male and letting the Alpha control him.

San flips them around so that Wooyoung is under him, spreading the Omega's legs and slipping his cock easily inside the youngers already stretched hole (he stretched him last night before having a few rounds).

Wooyoung whines at the sudden feeling of being full, moving his hips in small circles. San pants at the top of him, raising his hips up and thrusting.

The Omega's head flies back on the pillow, mouth opening as San fastenes his pace, his fingers digging deep into the skin of Wooyoung's hips.

**"A-Alpha—"**

**"Soon pup."**

Wooyoung mewls at a particular hard thrust, hands gripping San's biceps.

He comes with a shout, cum spilling over his stomach and chest. He tries to catch his breath as San finally comes inside of him, his knot locking them together for at least an hour.

San switches their position then, laying down on his back and placing Wooyoung on top, his arms wrapping around the youngers waist.

"Feeling better?"

"A little yeah."

With a hum the Omega closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep, body tired and exhausted.

San pulls the blanket over them, snuggling them into the soft material and closing his eyes, his Omegas calm breaths lulling him into sleep.

Over the course of few days the two stay inside their shared bedroom. Seonghwa brings them the food he cooked and leaves it in front of their door, knowing that San's Alpha wouldn't like it if someone stepped inside because of is rut and claim his Omega.

**"San, fuck!"**

**"Easy pup. You'll get my knot soon."**

The younger male whimpers at the thought, legs spreading wide and loud mewls escaping his mouth. His back arches off the bed, baring his neck in submission.

San growls deeply at the sight, leaning down and nosing along his throat. He bares his canines, then his teeth brush against Wooyoung's soft skin, tongue licking a small stripe over the heated skin.

**"Alpha—"**

San sinks his canines into the skin, breaking it and drawing blood. He laps up at the blood, cleaning the wound and slightly pulling away.

Wooyoung raises his head up, nosing along San's neck and throat and sinking his canines into the skin. San lets him, gently kissing his temple.

Wooyoung pulls away after lapping up the blood, his eyes somewhat wide as the connection slams into them.

San chuckles and pokes the tip of his nose, pecking his forehead softly and pulling away. He lays down on his back, pulling Wooyoung on top of him and kissing his head softly.

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, much better."

"It feels weird bonded now."

San laughs and nods."Yeah, it's overwhelming but we'll get used to it."

Wooyoung nods, turning around and closing his eyes.

Just then, a knock on the door breaks the soft atmosphere.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Seonghwa says.

"Is everything okay Hyung?"

"Yes. Are you two hungry?"

San looks at the sleeping Omega on his chest, his face relaxed.

"Yeah, a little. You can bring it in."

Seonghwa's tall frame steps inside, carrying two bowls in his hands and setting them on the table.

"How did it go?"

San gently sits up, making sure that Wooyoung is still sleeping and kissing his forehead softly."Perfect. The bond feels weird but we'll get used to it."

Seonghwa nods. "I know the feeling. Just give it a few days and it's gonna be there like it was with you your whole life."

San grins. "Speaking from experience?"

Seonghwa's ears turn red. "Shut the fuck up and eat." He leaves with that, closing the door behind him gently.

San laughs and nods to himself, pulling Wooyoung closer than possible and closing his eyes, sleep overpowering his senses.

They wake up the next morning, the food cold but they didn't care.

San gets up first, kissing Wooyoung's forehead softly and walking to the bathroom to set their bath. He turns on the lights, going to the bathtub and filling it up with water. He then adds lavander bath bombs and oils, making bubbles out of them.

He walks back to their room and gently picks up the younger in his arms, carrying him back to the bathroom and gently setting him in. Wooyoung wakes up then, eyes fluttering open and looking around confused.

"What—"

"Bath time Young-ah."

Wooyoung seems more awaken now, sitting up properly and letting San get in behind him. The Alpha takes the soft sponge and starts washing him, leaving soft kisses over his neck and shoulders.

Wooyoung giggles, twisting his body around. San chuckles and lets him, gently poking his sides. The two of them laugh, splashing water onto each other.

"Okay, okay!" San laughs louder, throwing his head back and swiping off the wet strands off his face.

Wooyoung narrows his eyes at him playfully, eyebrow raised in a playful challenge. "You asshole."

"You love me."

"Sadly." Wooyoung deadpans.

San scrunches his nose in playful mockery, getting out of the bathtub and grabbing a towel to dry himself off. Wooyoung leans his head on his arms that were resting on the edge of the tub, admiring his mate as he dries himself off and puts on a light shirt and sweatpants.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Wooyoung snorts at the pick-up line but ends up smiling anyway, letting San help him out of the tub and drying him off. He dresses Wooyoung in similar clothes to his, taking a hairdryer from the top cabinet and drying the youngers wet hair.

After he's done with drying his hair, he takes some strands from the sides and starts braiding them. Wooyoung patiently waits, humming a soft tune as the Alpha works fast and effortlessly.

He finishes braiding, stepping back to take a look and hums, grabbing the hairdryer again and starts drying his own hair. San sets the hairdryer on the counter, letting Wooyoung take a hairbrush and start brushing his hair.

"Did I forgot to mention that I'm jealous of how soft and silky your hair is?"

San laughs and shakes his head, resting his hands gently on Wooyoung's hips. "No you didn't. You tell me that every day and night."

"Good."

Wooyoung places the hairdryer and hairbrush back to their original places and takes some strands from San's hair, making braids similar to his. After he's done he hums and gently leaves a peck on the olders lips, giggling when the Alpha wraps his arms around his waist and picks him up in his arms.

"Wrap your legs around my waist Youngie." He does as told, resting his head on San's shoulder as the Alpha begins to walk downstairs, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder and temple every walk.

"Ah, the newly freshed mates are here." Hongjoong teases them with a playful grin, wincing when he's slapped on the back of his head by Seonghwa, who's currently holding a spatula in his hand.

"Shut up. We were the same." Hongjoong falls silent than, a pout on his lips as he watches his pregnant Omega cook.

Wooyoung and San giggle at the older couples behavior, sitting down on a kitchen stool with Wooyoung on San's lap.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Okay." Wooyoung answers. "Just overwhelmed."

Hongjoong nods, taking another sip from his cup. Tea probably. "Just give it a a few days. After that it's just gonna be there like it was with you your whole life."

"Seonghwa said the same thing." San deadpans.

"I know."

Seonghwa comes back with two plates that were filled with food, setting them in front of San and Wooyoung.

"Thank you for the food!"

They both take their chopsticks, beginning to eat. San feeds Wooyoung with his left hand, eating with his right.

Wooyoung finishes first, letting Seonghwa take the dirty plate and chopsticks to kitchen to wash them. San finishes a few minutes later, ruffling his hair softly.

"I feel stuffed." San yelps when Wooyoung slaps his thigh, rubbing the spot.

"Shush."

San pouts at that one.


	3. THREE

Just like Seonghwa and Hongjoong said, the feeling of being bonded settled nicely.

It really does feel like it was with you your whole life.

But San had another question in mind.

**"Agh — fuck! San!"**

San grunts at the tight and warm feeling of Wooyoung's velvety walls, raising the youngers hips up and pounding into him.

 **"Gonna breed you, pup. Gonna fill you up with my pups."** San growls in his ear, his fingers digging into the flesh of Wooyoung's hips.

**"Ngh, please breed me Alpha! Wanna have your pups!"**

_Are you certain?_

_Yes! I wouldn't mind carrying your children Sannie._

He chuckles and nods, bringing Wooyoung's body closer to his.

Wooyoung lets him and rests his head on San's shoulder, baring his neck and letting the Alpha sink his canines into the mating mark.

"Gonna cum, Woo."

Wooyoung lets out a grunt. San's knot seems to be bigger than usual, his cock head hitting his prostate.

He lets out a yelp as San comes inside him, his knot snugly fitting into his hole. He shudders as San's cum fills him up.

"Look down Woo."

Curious he looks down, his eyes stopping at his stomach. There's a bulge there, the extent amount of San's cum stretching his stomach out. There's also a small bump, from San's cum as well.

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed."

San lays them on their sides, his hand gently rubbing circles on his stomach. His thumb gently traces over his belly button, then over the outline of San's cock head.

"You'll be a great parent Woo." San says, his voice low and husky. He rests his head on Wooyoung's, gently kissing top of his head.

"You'll be too." Wooyoung replies. He raises his head up, gently nudging San's chin with the top of his head.

San chuckles, his fingers poking playfully into Wooyoung's sides. He giggles at the action, squirming a little.

"Okay, okay."

San laughs, shaking his head and resting his head back on the pillow. Wooyoung snuggles into his chest, resting his head on San's arm that was laying under him.

Wooyoung takes the comforter and pulls it over their naked bodies, sighing as the soft and cool material makes contact with his heated skin.

"Sleep baby." San kisses his temple softly, than placing a soft peck on his shoulder. Wooyoung scrunches his a little but does as told, snuggling closer and closing his eyes, San's calm breathing lulling him into sleep.

San watches him fall asleep, gently combining his fingers through the others dark and silky lavander hair.

"I love you Wooyoung."

"—ove you too Sannie."

San chuckles and kisses his head softly, laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, Wooyoung's calm breaths lulling him into sleep.

They continue the same pace every night they get. The pack also decided to give them some space as well. Hongjoong and Seonghwa stayed closer since their room is right across theirs, and Seonghwa is a month pregnant as well.

Wooyoung was glad because of that since he could easily reach Seonghwa if something went wrong.

San went out to a human pharmacy to buy pregnancy tests for him, while Hongjoong went him to buy pregnancy necessities for Seonghwa.

"Sannie, do you think it worked?"

"I'm not sure baby," San shifts his body around, nuzzling his nose into Wooyoung's scent gland. "But I'm keeping a eye on you just in case. Seonghwa said he will too when Joong and I are hunting."

Wooyoung nods. He shifts his body a little, making them both comfortable and closing his eyes.

"How many do you think we will have?"

"Don't know to be honest. We could've had thousands of pups and I'd be the happiest."

"Now you're exaggerating it."

"I know." San deadpans.

He yelps when Wooyoung slaps his thigh. "Ow!"

"Don't care."

"Woooooooo."

"No."

"Young-ah."

"Nope."

San sighs and rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. "Okay, you win."

"I know."

"Come on, let's sleep. It's late."

"You better knot me tomorrow."

"Wooyoung."

"San."

Silence for a few minutes. "Okay, let's just sleep."

"............ Yeah let's." 


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any warnings but; WOOSAN ARE SO IN LOVE I FEEL SO FUCKING SINGLE. THIS IS SHORT AND MAKES NO SENSE BUT ENJOY THE FLUFF (AND SOME SPICINESS)

After he's done setting the bath, Wooyoung takes his hygiene bag from the bottom cabinet and sets it on the edge of the tub.

He can hear San from their room, the Alpha falling asleep as soon as they got home from Wooyoung's pregnancy appointment (yes, he's finally pregnant).

He opens up the bag and sets the necessary items on the tub. He dips his legs into the lukewarm water, letting them soak in for a few minutes.

He moves his right leg out of the water and sets it on the tub, taking a loofah and sloughing off dead skin. He pats his skin a few times, making sure its soften and ready to be shaved.

He takes a clean and sharp razor, grabs the shaving cream and squirts a dollop of it on his left hand and spreads it over the soften skin. Starting from his ankle he slowly and carefully shaves upwards, taking his time and humming a tune.

After a few strokes the razor is filled with shaving cream and stubble. So he rinses it off in the still lukewarm water and continues to shave. He doesn't hear San come in so he continues to repeat the same steps. Once done he rinses off his legs and runs his hands over the skin to find any missing spots. Not finding any, he takes the lotion, squirts it on his hand and spreads it over the shaved skin.

A kiss is pressed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and turning around to meet San's lovestruck gaze. "Having fun Young-ah?"

"I was. Until you came in and ruined it." Wooyoung deadpans.

San laughs against his shoulder, the sound vibrating in his chest. Wooyoung chuckles, shaking his head and getting his left leg out of the water.

"Can I do it?"

"Do you know the steps?"

"Yes." San answers confidently.

Wooyoung nods, handing San the shaving cream and watching the Alpha squirt a dollop on his hand and spreading a thin, even layer over the surface of his leg. San sets the shaving cream on the tub and tales the razor gently from Wooyoung's hand, wetting it and starting at his ankle, slowly and carefully shaving upwards just like Wooyoung did.

After a few strokes the razor is filled with both shaving cream and stubble so Sam rinses it off in the water and continues shaving his leg. Once he's done he rinses off Wooyoung's legs and takes the lotion from his hand, spreading it over his legs.

"There. Are you shaving anything else?"

"I don't know yet."

"Armpits?" San suggests.

Wooyoung thinks for a few minutes and nods. "You can do it. I'll guide you through it."

San nods, taking the razor and cleaning it. Within a hour both of Wooyoung's legs and arms pits are neatly shaved and cleaned.

San sets another bath for him, this time with lavander bath bombs and oils. He helps Wooyoung get in and sits on the edge of the tub, taking a loofah and gently scrubbing Wooyoung's skin.

"Okay, that tickles." Wooyoung giggles when the loofah brushes against his shoulder blades, his body shaking a little from the cold.

San smirks. "Oh it does?"

"Yes," Wooyoung deadpans. "No funny business San."

San chuckles and shakes his head, taking the loofah back in his hand and continuing to scrub Wooyoung's skin. After an hour the two of them are clean (Wooyoung also scrubbed off San) and ready to eat dinner.

They both dry themselves off and puts on their night clothes, walking hand-in-hand downstairs to the kitchen.

The table is already set, plates filled with food and glasses with water.

"Where's everyone?" Wooyoung asks. San shrugs his shoulders, unsure what to say.

"Right here." They both turn around at the voice speaking, finding Seonghwa and Hongjoong standing in front them hand-in-hand.

Seonghwa goes to them first, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's smaller frame and hugging him gently. "Congratulations you two." Wooyoung smiles and Seonghwa can't help but place a soft kiss on his forehead.

He removes himself from Wooyoung's embrace and hugs San next placing a soft kiss on his forehead as well.

Hongjoong hugs them both as well, placing a soft kiss on their foreheads as well and congratulating them.

They take a sit on the table, waiting for other members to join them. Jongho and Yeosang come in next, hugging them and congratulating them as well. Mingi and Yunho follow behind them, hugging and congratulating them as well.

"Now we're both pregnant."

"Yay." Seonghwa deadpans.

"Fuuuuuun."

"Why did I get him pregnant again?"

"Choi fucking San!"

"........."

**"Run."**

The pack laughs as the couple chase each other in the kitchen, San slowing down and making sure he's mate and pup are okay every chance he gets.


	5. FIVE

_6 MONTHS LATER_

6 months later both Seonghwa and Wooyoung are heavily pregnant.

I'm the meantime, each couple has gotten their own house with Seonghwa and Hongjoong staying on the main pack house since they're the Luna and Head Alpha.

San and Wooyoung were right next to them, Jongho, Yeosang, Mingi and Yunho on their left, forming a smallish circle.

"Feeling okay, Woo?"

"Yeah, just," Wooyoung stops, inhaling and exhaling. "Exhausted."

San nods. "Want a bath?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't baby." San gets up from the bed, kissing his forehead softly and walking to the bathroom to set a bath for his mate and husband (yes, they're married, as it's a human tradition that they both wanted to experience).

San lets the water set in and adds warm water, he grabs a lavander scented oil. He grabs a lighter and lights up the scented lavander candles and places them around the bathtub.

He goes back to their room, watching Wooyoung gently up from their bed. He takes his hand softly, rubbing his knuckles and leading him inside the bathroom to the bathtub. He stripes Wooyoung off with his clothes and tosses them in the laundry basket, taking Wooyoung's hand again and helping him settle in the warm water. San takes a hand towel and rolls it up, placing it on the edge of the tub and slowly laying Wooyoung's head on it.

"Relax. Take deep breaths." San reminds him gently, kissing his forehead softly. He turns around and goes to the cabinet, taking out a face mask and gently setting on Wooyoung's face. He takes his phone and sets the timer for 10 minutes.

"Relaxed baby?"

"Very."

San chuckles at that, grabbing a large soft and fluffy towel and placing it on a heater to heat it up. He hears his phone ding, signalling it's been 10 minutes and gently removes the face mask from Wooyoung's face and throws it away.

He helps Wooyoung out of the bathtub and takes the large towel he heated earlier and wraps itaeound Wooyoung's smaller frame. Once his mate is dry he takes a soft and clean bathrobe and puts it on Wooyoung.

"Wait for me on the bed. I have to grab a few things." Wooyoung nods. San smiles and presses a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, letting his husband walk back to their bed.

He takes the body Luton from the cabinet and follows Wooyoung back to their bed, helping the younger settle into a comfortable position. "You five comfy?"

Wooyoung chuckles and nods. "We're comfy."

"Good." San opens the bottle, squirts a dollop of lotion on his hand and gently spreads it over Wooyoung's legs. He takes his time, placing kisses on the soft skin every now and then.

After a while he finishes moisturizering Wooyoung's skin so he gets up from the bed and goes back to the bathroom, washing his hands from the body lotion and cleaning up everything.

San goes back to their room and sits on the bed. "Want to put on pj's or?"

"Imma stay naked, just give me underwear. You're basically a heater anyway."

"........ That also." San gets up from the bed again, going to the closet and taking a pair of boxers for the younger and helps him put them on. He takes the bathroom and neatly folds it, setting it on a nearby chair.

" Better? "

"...... Yes. "

San laughs and nods, sitting back down on the bed and laying his head gently on Wooyoung's thigh, raising his hand up and tracing the large bump.


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Male pregnancy, blood, giving birth/labor, swearing (?), Woosan are in love

_3 MONTHS LATER_

"SAN!"

San quickly gets up from his seat on the sofa and dashes upstairs to their shared bedroom, his pace quickens as he feels his mates distress.

"Woo, baby, what's wrong?" San slowly steps over to him, taking his hands and helping him sit down.

"The pups are — ow! — coming!"

"Okay, stay here." San mentally praises himself for staying calm at a intense situation like this. "I'll get Hwa and Joong."

Wooyoung nods his head. San kisses his forehead softly and runs downstairs to the living room. "Hwa! Joong!"

"What is it Sannie?" Hongjoong pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"Woo's in labor."

A plate drops. Then a cup. Then a spoon and a fork.

"I'll get the midwife. Go back upstairs and be with him." Hongjoong says.

San nods and goes back upstairs, walking into their room again and going to his mate. "The midwife will be here soon baby."

"Do I need to shift?"

"I don't baby, can you try?"

"Yeah, I'll try." A loud groan rips through the air. "N-Nest."

San wraps his arms around Wooyoung's waist and helps him off the bed, settling him down gently in his nest and watching his mate shift into his stunning black wolf.

Wooyoung whimpers in his nest, shifting uncomfortably as the contractions get stronger. San's heart breaks down at his mates pain, knowing he can't do anything besides comforting him.

"San?"

"Come in Eunji."

Eunji comes in, the older woman followed by Hongjoong who's carrying a heavy bag.

"Wooyoung, how are you feeling?" Eunji gently asks, patting Wooyoung's head.

"He says it hurts a lot." San answers for his mate. Eunji nods.

"Okay. Next time when you feel a contraction, a really strong one, you need to push. The first pup is always the hardest to push out."

Wooyoung nods and then whimpers loudly, body tense as he pushes the first pup out. San coos at him, gently encouraging him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He yelps when the first pup is out, body feeling somewhat lighter.

"It's a male." Eunji says. She takes a soft towel from her bag and carefully wipes off the blood of the oldest pup. She puts him in front of Wooyoung, watching as the Omega leans down and starts to lick him (read: clean).

The pup whines, nuzzling closer to Wooyoung and hiding in his fur.

"Alright, let's get the other three pups out as well."

After a few hours of intense and painful labor, all four pups are neatly cleaned and well fed.

San holds his oldest son in his arms, gently playing with his soft black fur.

_Hansol and Haneul have my fur._

"Yeah, two mini Wooyoung's and two mini San's."

Wooyoung whacks him with his tail, the new mother now almost glaring at him. San chuckles and shakes his head, softly kissing Hansols head and laying him back down in the nest close to Wooyoung.

He sits down in front of his mate and husband, letting Wooyoung rest his head on his lap and close his eyes.

"I love you Woo."

_I love you too Sannie._

"I'm so proud of you, _Mon soleil_." San kisses his head softly, scratching behind his ear. "You did really well. I can't imagine the pain you went through."

_You better._

San laughs at him and nods. "Okay, get some rest. I'll watch over the pups."

Wooyoung nods, shifting his body around to make himself comfortable in his nest and closes his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Sam watches him fall asleep, gently stroking his head.

He notices Boa struggling to get closer to her mother so he slowly and carefully moves her closer, watching her purr and snuggle closer.

He smiles at the sight of his lover and children snuggled up together, the five of them purring.

He couldn't ask for anything else.


End file.
